Recent developments in organic-based light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), photovoltaics (OPVs), and field-effect transistors (OFETs) have opened up many opportunities in the field of organic electronics. One of the challenges in this field is to develop thin film devices that have environmentally stable electron-transporting (n-type) organic semiconductors with high-mobility. The performance and stability of organic n-type materials have significantly lagged behind their p-type counterparts. Some challenges for advancing the technology of organic n-type materials include their vulnerability to ambient conditions (e.g., air) and solution-processability. For example, it is desirable for these materials to be soluble in common solvents so that they can be formulated into inks for inexpensive printing processes.
The most common air-stable n-type organic semiconductors include perfluorinated copper phthalocyanine (CuF16Pc), fluoroacyl oligothiophenes (e.g., DFCO-4TCO), N,N′-fluorocarbon-substituted naphthalene diimides (e.g., NDI-F, NDI-XF), cyano-substituted perylene diimides (e.g., PDI-FCN2), and cyano-substituted naphthalene diimides (e.g., NDI-8CN2). See, e.g., Bao et al. (1998), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 120: 207-208; de Oteyza et al. (2005), Appl. Phys. Lett., 87: 183504; Schön et al. (2000), Adv Mater. 12: 1539-1542; Ye et al. (2005), Appl. Phys. Lett., 86: 253505; Yoon et al. (2006), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 128: 12851-12869; Tong et al. (2006), J. Phys. Chem. B., 110: 17406-17413; Yuan et al. (2004), Thin Solid Films, 450: 316-319; Yoon et al. (2005), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 127: 1348-1349; Katz et al. (2000), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 122: 7787-7792; Katz et al. (2000), Nature (London), 404: 478-481; Katz et al (2001), Chem. Phys. Chem., 3: 167-172; Jung et al. (2006), Appl. Phys. Lett., 88: 183102; Yoo et al. (2006), IEEE Electron Device Lett., 27: 737-739; Jones et al. (2004), Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl., 43: 6363-6366; and Jones et al. (2007), J. Am. Chem. Soc., 129: 15259-15278. Rylene imides are particularly attractive because of their robust nature, flexible molecular orbital energetics, and excellent charge transport properties. However, high-mobility rylene compounds, including PDI-FCN2 and NDI-F, have poor solubility. Soluble rylene compounds, on the other hand, usually have poor charge transport properties.
Accordingly, given potential applications in inexpensive and large-area organic electronics that can be produced by high-throughput reel-to-reel manufacture, the art desires new organic n-type semiconducting compounds, especially those possessing desirable properties such as air stability, high charge transport efficiency, and good solubility in common solvents.